The present invention relates to rotatable friction mounts of the type used for mounting an automobile sun visor or the like, and further relates to sun visor assemblies incorporating such friction mounts.
Prior friction mounts for sun visor assemblies or the like having included an elongated metal rod on which the visor is rotatably mounted, the friction being provided by a spring or clamping mechanism which frictionally engages the metal rod. Such arrangements are characterized by rapid wear of the parts, which have a relatively small diameter and, therefore, a small frictional bearing surface. Furthermore, such prior friction mounts have been non-self-adjusting. Thus, as the mechanism becomes worn, the visor becomes loose and will tend to drop to a vertical orientation rather than remain in a position to which it is rotated. Friction mounts which have afforded adequate wear-resistance have been of relatively complex and expensive construction.